


Photos Don't Do Me Justice

by allofshownu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, University AU, bold and flirty myungsoo, kind of creepy sungyeol but he just wants eyecandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofshownu/pseuds/allofshownu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>there's this cute guy on the train and I secretly took a photo of him but I forgot the flash was on au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos Don't Do Me Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt and was so inspired I wrote this in an hour. 
> 
> (unedited)

“I can’t believe there is not a single good looking guy in this entire campus. Did they all decide to fall sick on the same day or something?”

 

His best friend, Woohyun, laughed at him while shaking his head. “Oh come on Yeol, it’s the last week of semester. They’re probably at home studying.”

 

Sungyeol pursed his lips, turning to Woohyun. “But there are still classes running. How can _all_ of the eye candy be at home.”

 

“Not everyone is as diligent as you when it comes to attending classes. Plus, if I’m being honest here, there aren’t many good looking guys at this university anyways.” Woohyun said with a shrug, stopping as the two of them reached the bus stop.

 

Sungyeol rolled his eyes before replying. “Just because you got yourself a smoking hot boyfriend from some other university.”

 

Woohyun blushed at the mention of his lover, punching Sungyeol in the arm. “I thought I told you to stop referring to him like that.”

 

“Alright, alright. Don’t get defensive. I won’t touch your guy. He’s not even my type.” Sungyeol said, sticking his tongue out.

 

This time it was Woohyun’s turn to roll his eyes as they got on the university shuttle bus. On the bus Sungyeol and Woohyun continued to chatter, talking about how their day went, complaining about the upcoming exams and making plans for the winter break afterwards. Before long, the bus arrived at the train station and the two friends bid each other farewell, separating to go their own way home.

 

Sungyeol pulled out his pink earphones and put it into his ears, starting his music playlist with his favourite songs, while tapping his foot on the concrete of the platform. There were enough people on the platform for it to get a bit squishy but not as much as peak hour where you wouldn’t even be able to breathe. Thankfully, Sungyeol’s train arrived after a short while and Sungyeol managed to snag himself a seat.

 

Bopping along to his music and spacing out, Sungyeol originally didn’t pay attention to his surroundings. However the train shook a bit, from the fast speed it was going, and jolted Sungyeol out of his trance. Looking around, Sungyeol caught sight of a guy sitting diagonally across from him. There were people standing up but thankfully, there was a large enough space between two people for Sungyeol to get a good look of the guy who was sitting.

 

The other guy had his earphones in and head bowed, watching something on his phone. He had black hair, bangs almost covering his eyes, but Sungyeol could see how cute he looked especially when something funny must have happened because the guy broke out into an adorable little grin. He was wearing all black, coat, jeans, boots and all. Sungyeol got excited because he hadn’t seen someone this good looking in an age.

 

Slowly, Sungyeol pulled out his phone. He had to take a picture of this guy. He was dressed like he wanted to look cool, and he did, but in reality he was just cute. Inconspicuously lifting his phone up, pretending to be reading something, Sungyeol positioned the camera directly towards the other guy. Sungyeol eyed the people around him and when he was satisfied everyone was lost in their own worlds, turned back to his phone to press the camera button.

 

What Sungyeol didn’t take into account was the fact that his phone was _not_ on silent and the flash setting was still on. The result was a continuous stream of shutter sounds and bursts of light. And it wasn’t until the fifth click of the camera button did Sungyeol realize that it was his phone making noise and flashing. Immediately his cheeks flushed and his insides burned up as he hastily put his phone down. However, the damage was done because when Sungyeol looked up, the cute guy he was taking pictures of was staring right at him. In a panic, Sungyeol got up from his seat and when he saw the train doors opening, ran straight out without looking back.

 

Outside of the train, on some random station platform, Sungyeol stood there panting and trying to calm his racing heart. His cheeks were flaming and his palms sweaty. After a minute, when the train with the cute guy left, Sungyeol breathed out and pulled his earphones out of his ears. Dropping down on the closest chair, Sungyeol covered his face with his hands and groaned.

 

That was one of the most embarrassing moments of his whole life. Secretly taking a picture of a cute guy except the sound was on and the flash was on _and_ the cute guy noticed. This couldn’t be happening! That guy must’ve thought Sungyeol was such a creep. Spazzing a bit from frustration, Sungyeol ignored any weird looks he might have gotten. It couldn’t be worse than getting caught secretly taking photos.

 

Once Sungyeol had calmed down, he discovered he had gotten off at a station that was still seven stops from his one. With a sigh Sungyeol slumped into the chair and wallowed in embarrassment while waiting for the next train. Not even two minutes later though, Sungyeol had his phone out and was checking the pictures he had taken. Looking at them, he was actually half glad the flash was on because the lighting in the train was crap. The first few were basically the same, the cute guy had his head down to stare at his phone. In the last two however, the guy’s head had moved up, evidently after noticing what Sungyeol was doing.

 

Embarrassment aside, Sungyeol was glad the photos were not blurry and actually turned out pretty good. It’s not like he would ever see this guy again anyways, Sungyeol thought as he comforted himself. Therefore, he could just forget this ordeal happened and be content with the nice pictures he now had on his phone.

 

Of course life wasn’t that nice.

 

-

 

The next day at university, Sungyeol and Woohyun were having lunch in the food court while Sungyeol told Woohyun what had happened to him the evening before. Woohyun had cracked up laughing as soon as Sungyeol alluded to the fact that he had been caught sneaking photos and Sungyeol was regretting his decision to open his mouth.

 

“Shut up Woohyun.” Sungyeol whined, slapping his friend on the arm. Woohyun laughed some more before finally calming down and continuing to listen. Sungyeol then quickly finished off his story before focusing on eating.

 

“I cannot believe you had the sound and the flash on.” Woohyun chuckled, “I thought you were a pro at taking secret photos after all the experience you’ve had.”

 

“You make me sound like some sort of creeper that takes pictures of strangers for a living.” Sungyeol huffed.

 

“Well,” Woohyun said, stretching the sound out. “Aren’t you?”

 

“Hey!” Sungyeol half shouted, hitting Woohyun. “I’m not a creeper. I just like appreciating the eye candy alright.”

 

Woohyun was about to reply when a shadow loomed over their table and somebody cleared their throat. Woohyun looked up in confusion, seeing a stranger standing there staring at Sungyeol. Sungyeol was in the middle of taking a bite of his sandwich and when he finally glanced up, almost choked on his food.

 

Standing right there, again dressed in all black with bangs falling into his eyes, was the cute guy on the train from yesterday night who had caught Sungyeol secretly taking photos.

 

Sungyeol coughed, reaching out for his water to save himself from choking. Once he was finally done embarrassing himself some more in front of the handsome stranger, Sungyeol faced him with a burning face. Woohyun was looking on with interest while the cute guy had an amused expression.

 

“So,” the stranger started, “you’re the one who was taking photos of me yesterday on the train right?”

 

Sungyeol’s face turned redder, if that was even possible, as he ducked his head and avoided the other’s eyes. “Uh… Y-yeah. I am.”

 

An awkward silence settled before the good looking guy chuckled. Sungyeol looked up and was stunned by how amazing the stranger looked with that smile _and were those dimples?_

 

“Do you mind if I joined you and your friend for lunch? Then you can stare at the real thing all you want because a photo taken on the train really wouldn’t do me justice. Even if your flash was on.”

The stranger was smirking now and Sungyeol almost forgot to breathe because that was so hot. But then what the stranger said, registered in Sungyeol’s mind and Sungyeol was blushing all over again. Sungyeol did not expect the stranger to react like _that_ and he was struggling to come up with an answer but luckily was saved by the stranger’s phone ringing.

 

The stranger picked up, exchanged a few words with whoever was on the other side before hanging up and looking back at Sungyeol apologetically. Sungyeol was surprised because he didn’t think the other was actually serious about his previous request.

 

“Sorry, it seems like we’ll have to have lunch another day. I’m Myungsoo by the way. Kim Myungsoo.”

 

Without waiting for a response, the stranger now known as Myungsoo, placed the coffee he was holding, down in front of Sungyeol (who didn’t even notice it until then because Myungsoo’s face was just so distracting). Myungsoo then flashed a dazzling smile at Sungyeol and gave a brief nod to Woohyun before he disappeared as quietly as he had arrived.

 

Sungyeol was left in a daze, blinking frantically as he attempted to comprehend what the heck just happened. After a minute of confused silence, Woohyun broke it with a chuckle as he went back to eating his lunch.

 

“Wow Sungyeol. What have you just gotten yourself into?”

 

Indeed, what had he gotten himself into? Sungyeol thought. This Myungsoo guy turned out to be a lot more confident and flirty than he had ever imagined. And what’s with the coffee?  Picking the cup up, Sungyeol took a sip and was surprised to find it was an Americano. Was it just a coincidence that Myungsoo had gotten Sungyeol his favourite coffee or was there something else in play here, like fate?

 

It wasn’t until Sungyeol’s third sip did he notice there was writing on the coffee cup. After reading what it said, Sungyeol could only gape. This guy was definitely one of a kind.

 

-

 

_I bought you coffee so now you’re obliged to pay me back._

_010 2708 1303_

_Call me. Myungsoo._


End file.
